Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro por el resto de la eternidad
by Libro abierto
Summary: Ellos se tendran uno al otro por el resto de la eternidad para amarse y cuidarse. No soy buena con los summary,pasen y lean esta viñeta,Rosemmett.


Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, por el resto de la eternidad.

Historia:Rosemmett

No la puedes tomar,ni traducir sin dar créditos.

Un One-Shot sobre esta hermosa pareja, disfrútenlo :)

Estaba sentado en el sillon contemplando esta hermosa escena .Mi ángel, tenia a Renesmee en sus brazos, mientras que mi hermano estaba con Bella ,Alice dijo que faltaban unas horas para que la transformación de Bella se completara .Estaba sentado en los escalones de la escalera con Jasper, ninguno decíamos nada, solo nos dedicábamos a ver como Rosalie jugaba con la pequeña Cullen.

Podría verlas juntas toda la eternidad. Era una escena realmente hermosa, creo Rose de algún modo pudo realizar su sueño .Tanta felicidad de Rosalie ,hizo que Jasper también estuviera feliz, así que se fue a sentar al lado de Rosalie,no me molestaba verlos juntos, eran hermanos, realmente se parecían como para que la gente creyera que eran gemelos. Y los tres en esa escena, quedaban perfectos.

Luego de unos minutos asi, llego Alice. Se llevo a Jasper con ella,para poder ir de compras, estaba como loca , hacia tres días que no iva de compras , pero a todos nos impreciono su actitud, se controlo bastante, supongo que seria por la situación en la que estábamos .Pero mejor para mi, ahora podría tener un tiempo para mi angel y para mi , ya que Nessie , como la había apodado Jacob ,ya se estaba durmiendo, con el menor ruido posible me fui ,a paso de humano , acercándome a Rose, que esta tan hermosa con Nessie en los brazos que no quise romper el momento, Rosalie es hermosa con Renesmee o sin ella , pero era adorable verlas a ellas dos juntas.

En especial, por que Rose, lo quería tanto, la quería tanto, quería tener un hijo, pero ya que no puede, Nessie la hace feliz, le hace pensar como que si su deseo se halla cumplido.

Cuando me siento al lado de Rose, ella ni siquiera me mira, esta tan concentrada en la niña, que no me dice nada.

-Parece que estuviera viendo a dos angeles-dije

-No es hermosa-dijo Rose,mostrándome a la niña

Yo me dedique a sonreírle a mi esposa .Era perfecta, no entiendo como es que de tantas personas ella, no puede cumplir su sueño. Habiendo madres que maltratan a sus niños, se que Rosalie seria la madre perfecta.

-En que piensas-me pregunto mi esposa al verme con la mirada perdida

-En lo maravillosas que serias como madre-ella me mostro una sonrisa amarga-Agrrr, lo siento Rose, yo no quería…

Soy un tonto. No debería haber tocado ese tema, ahora que estaba tan feliz.

-Tranquilo ,Emm- suspiró- no importa

-Lo siento – iva a continuar pero fui interrumpido por un llanto

-Aww,que pasa linda-le habla Rose,a Nessie ,que había largado ese llanto,Rosalie se paro y empezó a caminar con la niña en los brazoz, para calmarla, cosa que logró.

Luego de unos minutos llego Esme, a avisarnos que ya se había completado la transformación de Bella, pero que Edward la iva a llevar a cazar. Luego se fue con la niña en los brazos. Dejandonos solos a mi y a Rose. Yo pase mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y ella se recostó encima de mi pecho.

-Te sientes bien?- le pregunte, se que se sentía extraña, y se va a sentir mas, sabiendo que ahora, Bella y Edward estarán mas con Renesmee. En estos días ,era Rose la que pasaba con Nessie, si no Esme que la ayudaba ,y los demás, pero al decir asi, Nessi siempre estuvo con Rosalie. Lo que ahora me preocupaba era si iva a estar bien.

-Si, por que no habría de estarlo?-pregunto Rose ,con una linda sonrisa en su rostro , una de esas que son solo para mi.

-No lo se-hice una pausa- es que, no quiero que te pongas mal

-Por?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno es que ahora Nessie, va a pasar mas tiempo con Edward y Bella-otra pusa-y..tal vez

-Me sienta mal por que ya no este tanto con migo?-me pregunto, yo asentí-Bueno, no,es como que no este con ella, además son sus padres y tienen derecho y cada vez que ellos no puedan yo estaré allí para ella

-Y yo estaré aquí para ti-luego la ábrase, esturgándola entre mis brazos- y cuando ella no este..-me interrumpio, con un dulce beso

-Emm-ella suspiro-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro por el resto de la eternidad.-Después de esas palabras tan ciertas y hermosas ,la bese ,suave y tierna mente

Y era verdad,Rosalie siempre me tendría y yo siempre tendré a Rosalie.

* * *

Les gusto? dejen sus Reviews,bs :3


End file.
